That Little Brat!!
by Chibi-chan
Summary: Aww...Trunks and Marron is having a date in the C-Corp...but, look who's in their way...


**That Little Brat!!**   
A Fanfic by [chibi-chan][1]

* * *

"Okay! Now, we won't be long in The Technology Exhibition, we're just going to see it in a flash, okay?!" like always Bulma never want to leave the kids too long.   
"Okay! Aunt Bulma, we'll be okay here! Trunks and I are just going to study, and then if we need something to eat we'll go outside," Marron smiled.   
"Yeah, Bulma! They're 16 and 20, they'll know what to do! Actually, that's what I'm worrying about, if y'know what I mean?" Juuhachigou give them a wicked smile.   
"Mom!! We are really, really going to study!"   
"Okay, okay whatever! Come on, Bulma! Everybody is waiting for us,"   
"Okay, just a minute! Trunks, Bra will come with me, are you sure you don't want to come with us?"   
"Mom! I have a social study to work on, now, I'll be okay!"   
"Okay, then…………………bye!" Bulma walk away from the house.   
And when, she's close to the vehicle, she wave, "Sayonara!!!!!!!!!"   
"Bye, mom!"   
"Bye, aunt Bulma!!"   
Bulma and Vegeta with Bra, Juuhachigou and Klilyn, Gohan and Videl with Pan, Chichi, Goten are going to this technology exhibition, Marron and Trunks stay on the Capsule Corp. with excuse that they have to work they're homework, but of course……it's not just that……

Marron close the door, "So! Here we are……………"   
Trunks nodded.   
"Well, I guess we have homework to do…………………" Marron threw herself onto the couch.   
"Really, just homework?" Trunks ask her.   
"Whatelse?' she ask him back.   
"Well………………I kinda hoping a……………………………date?" he lean closer and closer.   
She also lean closer, when they're lips are about two inches away, someone open the door, it's unlock.   
"Marron, Trunks?!"   
They break apart, "Oh! Videl-san! What is it?" Trunks ask her.   
"I am so sorry! Am I interrupting your study?"   
"No, no actually! We're just going to begin, what's wrong?"   
"I am so sorry! But, on the way to the exhibition, Pan is crying out loud, she said she want to stay here with you, Trunks,"   
"Honto?!"   
"Yeah………………so, can she stay here…………I mean, just get her to sleep, she won't bother you again, trust me,"   
"Oh……………………okay………………come here, Pan-chan," Marron open her arms, meaning want to carry her. But, Pan slap her hands.   
"Ouch!!" she pull back her arm.   
"Here!" Trunks carry Pan with no resistance.   
"Oh………………okay then! I have to go, they're waiting for me, bye,"   
"Bye, Videl-san! Just trust her to us!!" Marron close the door and this time she lock it, she turn around to Trunks, "Well, we got a company,"   
Trunks didn't answer, he's playing with Pan, Trunks give Pan his fingers and Pan is trying to bite it, and Trunks pull back his fingers, over and over, "Isn't she cute?" he ask her.   
Marron take a deep breath, "Yeah………yeah, she's cute,"   
***********************************************************************************   
"Trunks, what are (a+b) quadrate equal?"   
"Emm………………okay, 2a quadrate plus………………………why don't you count it yourself? I'm working my social study here,"   
"Oh, well…………………I'm not in the mood for counting,"   
"Trunks!! Why did you leave me?" suddenly Pan show up from upstairs.   
"What?"   
"I still want to play!!"   
"Demo, we already play……………………"   
"Well………………I want to play again, again, again……!!" she's pulling Trunks shirt.   
"Okay, okay! But promise me, you have to go to sleep after that…………"   
"Ehm-hm…………" she nodded.   
"It'll only take awhile……………………………" he said to Marron.   
Marron nodded.   
***********************************************************************************   
"She's asleep………………"   
"Honto?!"   
"Yeah! So I guess, it's just the two of us……………"   
"Are you sure?"   
"Absolutely……………" he lean closer, closer, they're lips is one inch away, when……"Trunks!!"   
They break apart, "What?"   
"You said you'll be there when I open my eyes!"   
"Oh, Pan-chan, I………………I have a homework that I have to work on………………"   
"But, you promise, now…………………you have to be there until morning," Pan grab his arm.   
"Okay………………okay…………"   
"Brat!!" Marron whispering to herself.   
***********************************************************************************   
Trunks went downstairs.   
"So, is she asleep?"   
"Yeah,"   
"Are you sure?"   
"Very sure, she open her eyes, like for 5 times, and I already try to wake her up, and she's not awake. So I guess she's asleep……………"   
"Okay, I already finish my math quizzes also, so…………………"   
"Well……………………don't you want to continue, that last moment?"   
"What? No………………Trunks, come on! We're here for study, not for dating!!"   
"Hey, what's wrong here?…………………………………………Are you jealous?"   
"Jealous?! Why do I have to be jealous?!"   
"Oh, Marron! She's only 6 years old,"   
"Well, I'm not jealous…………"   
"Yes, you are!"   
"No, I'm not!!"   
"Don't worry, Marron, I love you…………" and this time he definitely kiss her with no interruption from Pan, only they didn't realize that a little pair of blue eyes is watching them from upstairs, and tears fall down from that blue eyes, she walk to the room.   
She cry there, "Huaaaaa!! Why, Trunks-san have to kiss her!! Huaaaaa………………"   
"Why are you crying, little girl?"   
Suddenly, there's a soft echoing voice.   
"Nani? Who is that?"   
"Let's just say that I'm your fairy godmother…………"   
"What? No, I don't believe in fairy godmother!! Now, just show your face and I'll kill you right away!!"   
"Oh, no!! That is a very harsh thing to say for a little girl like you,"   
"Daddy said, no one mess around with Saiya-jin, not even a little Saiya-jin girl!!"   
"Honto?!? Well, in that case, I don't think you can kill me easily, because I'm a Saiya-jin too……"   
"You're a liar!!"   
"I am not! Now, tell me why are you crying?"   
"That's……………that's because, Trunks kissing Marron!! Huaa!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"Oh, I see! You love that boy, huh?"   
Pan nodded.   
"Listen, little girl! If you believe in destiny, just make yourself believe that someday Trunks will be your boyfriend or even your husband,"   
"Nani?!?"   
"Yes! You know, there's this man I love, and I believe someday, he'll be my……………………well…… let's just say my husband, if that's what you understand on earth………………and you know what?? He's my husband now!"   
"Honto?!?"   
"Yess………………………oh, no my time is up, I have to go! Just remember that someday he'll be yours, okay?"   
"Wait!! Wait!! Don't go!!!!!…………………………………………………………Are you still there?!? Wait………   
Oh, no, she's gone……………………"   


"Hey!! What are you doing here?!"   
"Oh, hi!!"   
"Are you looking down to earth again?"   
"Yes……………………"   
"Why did you always do that?"   
"Why, Barduck! There's our son on earth, remember?"   
"Why do I have to see him everyday? We're dead! We don't have to care about live people there, now, come on! If they see us here, they might throw us back to hell!!"   
"Okay……………………okay!" she follow him to the gate.   
Hmm………now, what gate is that?!

* * *

[Back to Fanfics][2]   


   [1]: mailto:chibich4n@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://members.tripod.com/Genzi/fanfics.html



End file.
